PROJECT ABSTRACT This translational science training program (TL1 Program) provides early career scientists outstanding mentored training in interdisciplinary research education and career development. Equipped with knowledge, experience, and skills in clinical and translational science, these trainees will successfully transition into the biomedical workforce. As well-trained investigators, they will be prepared to work in highly skilled, collaborative teams to accelerate transformative breakthroughs that address threats to human health. Program objectives will: ? Provide robust translational science training for pre- and postdoctoral trainees ? Emphasize the unique regional populations and associated research studies that address military, veteran, and Hispanic health ? Enable didactic, experiential, and interactive activities that contribute to team science knowledge and skills ? Expand the workforce of well-prepared translational science investigators ? Monitor common metrics of translational science trained scholars The TL1 program will capitalize on the strengths of successful researchers in our CTSA community to provide a finely tuned, customized program to train ten exceptional, multidisciplinary scientists annually. The changing local scienfitic environment, evolving data resources, and unique community needs necessitate innovative training and service activities that expand existing research training programs in translational science. First, the TL1 program will now train both predoctoral and postdoctoral scientists. Second, the program will begin to leverage new and emerging local population health and data science resources (military, veteran, and Hispanic health) and well-established CTSA community engagement teams to aid in the selection and training of scholars. Third, these and other key stakeholders will help transform the translational science practicum experience into a more robust externship program that prepares scholars to enter the translational science workforce. Fourth, CTSA-sponsored community-based Translational Advisory Boards will provide a forum for scholars to present their research plans and disseminate their key research findings to community members for constructive feedback. Fifth, scholars will now participate in organized Community Service Learning (CSL) activities to learn more about those whose health could be improved by their research. Finally, TL1 and KL2 Scholars will now meet quarterly in the TS Roundtable to share ideas and strategies for successful team science. Our innovative TL1 program will add value to the CTSA network as scholars learn to respond, interact, facilitate change, and conduct team-based research within and among varied organizational structures and cultures.